un amor dificil de confesar
by dramberg
Summary: hay cinco chicas que haran todo lo posible para enamorar a ese chico y el chico no sabra como decir que ama a una de las chicas pero si le diice eso destruira el corazon de todas pero hallara la forma de eligir la forma de no dañar el corazon pero a la vez empezando una nueva liga
Bueno creo que me tarde mucho , pero la razón es de que no me llega inspiración y pensé en crear uno nuevo ya que se tratara de … bueno ya lo sabran ustedes cuando lo lean pero….. bueno ya sin mas que decir empezemos con el fic.

Aclaraciones:los personajes no me pertenecen pero el fic si no? Bueno a empezar

Capitulo 1

Que se puede hacer

Bueno en una casa había un joven de pelo castaño con 16 años que estaba despertando

Ash:(bostezando)ahhhhh que bien ahora iniciare mi nuevo viaje

Depues de eso el se empezó a cambiar a una nueva ropa la cual consistía en una polera azul marino una, una chaqueta negra con rayas azules, un jean celeste, y su típica gorra pero de color azul, después de cambiarse bajo abajo para su desayuno y….

Delia:bien hijo ya que acabaste la liga de kalos que piensas hacer?

Ash:bueno estoy pensando en ganar la liga mixe(N.A:bueno decidi crear una liga para este fic )

Delia:(casi llorando)pensé que te quedarías un poco mas de tiempo

Ash:calma mama´ no sere siempre un niño

Delia:(llorando)

Ash:calma no pasara nada sabes que siempre te escribo

Delia:(calmándose) bien te esperare

Después de esto o acabar de hablar en el desayuno madre e hijo se dieron un abrazo , después de esto ash fue a su cuarto y se fue alistándose después saco la foto de una persona la cual había amado desde que lo acompaño esa persona que lo acompaño y apoyo desde la primera vez y lo guardo en su mochila azul en cierta parte que el nomas conocía después de esto bajo abajo para despedirse de su madre y después de hablar a donde iria se despidió con un abrazo de su madre y se marco su meta.

Ash:bueno lo primero seria de que tomara un ferry a ciudad carmesí(N.A:bueno creare una nueva liga y diferentes pueblos)

Después de esto empezó a partir al puerto para empezar su nuevo viaje pero cuando estuvo llegando vio 5 chicas peleando y se pregunto

Ash:(dudoso)serán ellas y lo principal será ella?

Cuando se estuvo acercando al puerto el vio como 4 chicas estuvieron corriendo hacia el para saludarlo pero al final cuando llegaron donde el muchacho lo tumbaron dejándolo en el suelo pero una chica no había corrido solo vino caminando y después de este desastre con el muchacho el vio de que eran sus cuatro amigas y era ella quien había cautivado su corazón ,ella quien siempre lo apoyo y cada una empezó a saludarse

Misty:hola ash

May:holis

Dawn:ash

Iris:hola ash

Serena:h…h..ho…hola a…aa…as….ash

Ash:hola después de tiempo que nos vemos no?

Todas:si¡

Ash:y que están haciendo en el puerto?

Todas:vinimos a acompañarte en tu nuevo viaje por la liga mixe

Pensamiento de cada una

Misty:quiero que estes siempre conmigo

May:no te dejare por nada del mundo

Dawn:te quiero y quiero que me ames

Iris:déjame entrar en tu corazón

Serena:quiero ser algo mas para ti , mas que tu amiga

Después de sus pensamientos…..

Ash:(pensando)no se pero tendre que aceparlo ya que esta esa persona que mas amo pero no se que hacer … será difícil declararse a ella pero no se gana si no se intenta bueno vere que puedo hacer pero hasta ahora lo dejare asi…

todas menos serena:bien andando¡

serena:(le jala de su chaleco)v….v…vam…vamos a….aa….as…ash

ash:bien serena vamos

después de que ellas han hablado cada una había preparado su plan para cautivar a su príncipe azul ..

cada uno de ellos dio su pasaje y se los dio al capitán y después ordenaron los cuartos para cada uno ….

Capitán:los últimos 6 que acaban de ingresar por favor tendrán que compartir los cuartos

(N.A:el orden será asi ;1er cuarto:misty,iris y dawn;2do cuarto:ash,serena,may)

Después de que el capitán les haya acomodado en cada cuarto cada uno se fue a su propio cuarto

Pensamiento de las chicas

Misty:malditas suertudas

Dawn:no¡ mi ash¡

Iris:porque¡

May:si¡ que bien que me toco con el

Serena:que bien ¡ espero que me de una oportunidad

Acaba los pensamientos

Ash:bueno solo esperar que va a pasar

Se acomoda sus cosas para luego dormir …..

En ese momento dos chicas empezaron a pelear esas dos chicas querían dormir alado de el querían sentir un fuerte lazo que les gustaba de el y mas que todo les gustaba como dormia tiernamente y decidieron echarse una a cada lado y solo paso muy poco tiempo para que se quedaran dormidas.

Después de 3 horas

Ash:(despertando)ahhhh que bien dormi

En ese momento ash se da cuenta de que tanto serena como may estaban durmiendo en cada brazo de ash y decidio a quedarse un poco mas en esa posición porque estaba ella y después se quedo ahí un poco mas hasta que decidio levantarse para tomar aire y lo hizo con mucho cuidado para no despertar pero….

May:a…a….ash

Serena:a….a…..a…ash t…te a… ….amo

Pero solo estaban hablando en sus sueños y eso le causo mucho miedo de que se levantasen pero logro safarse de cada una y se levanto para luego salir del cuarto y fue afura del ferry para tomar aire y vio de que era un bonito atardecer y a el le llegaba un sinfín de cosas de las cuales se imagino con esa persona que siempre lo apoyo y no sabia si estaría con ella mucho tiempo asi que decidio aprovechar cada momento con ella y mas que todo si alguna vez estén solos , después de eso el decidio tomar una ducha y cuando entro a su cuarto vio de que las chicas seguían dormidas y entro rápidamente a la ducha y pensó cada momento que había vivido con cada una de ellas pero mas que todo con esa persona pero después…

En ese momento entra serena sin tocar(N.A:bueno asi es el anime no?) y vio a ash que se estaba colocando la toalla pero ella quiso ver mas pero no pudo y se cayo en los brazos de ash y en ahí se quedo con un gran sonrojo en su cara que decía todo : que no tenia que espiar y mas que todo a esa persona

Serena:(sonrojada)l…lo…lo si…siento a…as..ash

Ash:no hay de que preocuparse

Serena:(temerosa)b…b..bi..bien

En ese momento ash y serena salen del baño y ash se va a cambiar , después de que se haya cambiado despierta a may para ir a cenar pero may cuando despierta se da cuenta de que estaba totalmente despeinada y se fue al baño y vio de que había un liquido blanco derramado por todo el baño y empezó a limpiar(N.A:se que se imaginaron millones de cosas , admítanlo) y vio de que era el agua con jabon que ash uso para bañarse , después de limpiar por un buen tiempo acabo y pensó …..

May:(pensando)que habrá pasado aquí para que este derramado de agua?

Pero no le llegaba teorías para describirlo asi que decidio cambiarse lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar a la cena que tenían que ir

Ash:porque may tardara tanto?

Serena:debe ser porque su pelo estaba demasiado enredado

Ash:bueno solo nos queda esperar

Después de casi quince minutos ella sale lista pero deciden cambiarse ya que era una fiesta muy importante y ash se va a cambiar primero y sale con un traje azul con un moño de corbata con pantalones al igual que el color de su traje junto con una camisa de color blanco , después va serena y cuando sale , sale con un vestido de color rojo con su liston azul y por ultimo va may y cuando sale , sale con un vestido rosa con su cabello atado y ellos fueron a la cena de gala que se estaba organizando en la parte principal y….

Esta historia continuara

Bueno les dire de que me llego inspiración para escribirlo y dije porque no un viaje con todas sus amigas y me parecio excelente bueno también les dire que tengo una pagina de autor en Facebook con el nombre de este de dramberg pero si quieren que les agrege solo digan el nombre del país del cuales son y si quieren hablar conmigo estoy con dralimberg bueno perdón por no subir el capitulo el dia domingo esque me están traumando con la tarea de química y no se que hacer además de que mi papa´ estaba enfermo bueno sin mas que decir me voy hasta otro capitulo y dejen sus reviews porfis.

Posdata:no piensen que abandone el fic de esto no es un pesadilla o el otro agida entre tus brazos

Saludos a:

35: saludos y gracias por los revews y tambien veo que odias a miette no? Pues yo también la ODIO¡ se como te sientes asi que hay que tener muchas esperanzas de que ash se quede con serena chau y saludos desde cualquier parte del mundo en donde estes

Bye,bye


End file.
